Cloak And Dagger: The Art of Deception
by Xaxir
Summary: When a new eemy enters the arena, will Miaka be able to escape with her life?
1. Default Chapter

Cloak and Dagger The Art of Deception  
  
Chapter 1-The Cloaked Man  
  
This Story starts at the end of book six. It is right after the burning of The Universe of The Four Gods. Please Read and Review. Enjoy. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ "So, we have to go out to another continent and find more constellations," said Miaka. She slumped down to her knees. Tears started to roll from her eyes. Tamahome walked up and put his hand on her back.  
  
"Whatever we have to do, we can do it as long as were together," said Tamahome.  
  
"You won't leave me," asked Miaka.  
  
"No," replied Tamahome.  
  
"Promise," she asked.  
  
"Yes, I promise," he replied.  
  
"Okay." She started to rub her eyes. He bent down and wiped a tear away from her face. He looked at her and smiled. She smiled back at him.  
  
"Come on, it's been a long day, you should get some sleep," Hotohori said, standing behind the couple. He was heartbroken that Miaka chose Tamahome over him. He walked up to Miaka and whispered in her ear, "Don't worry, well find them all." And with that, he departed from the rest of team. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Meanwhile, back at the Qu-dong headquarters.  
  
"By any means are you to use, you must eliminate Miaka," said Yui.  
  
"Yes, you're highness," said a man. He was standing in the shadows. He was wearing a cloak and holding a dagger in his hand. His closed his eyes tight. "I will use my secret power," the man said. His eyes twitched.  
  
"QUIT WITH THE FUCKING TWITCHING," Yui shouted.  
  
"Sorry Ma'am, I have ticks. I can't control it," said the cloaked man.  
  
"Good way to ruin a perfect evil moment," Yui remarked under her breath.  
  
"I shall take my leave now," said the man. He flung his cloak in front of him. When it stopped, the man was gone. His cloak disappeared soon after.  
  
"Good luck Jeet-Qu." 


	2. A Whole New You

Cloak and Dagger The Art of Deception  
  
Chapter 2-A Whole New You  
  
While Miaka and the others were sleeping, the cloaked man appeared at the bedside of Hotohori. He softly put his hand on the young emperor's head. He felt inside of him to find the darkest passion of man. It was him holding Miaka. But something was wrong. This wasn't a dark passion. Was his power failing? No, he could fell this was shrouded. He looked deeper. He saw Tamahome. Why this man? Then it all came together. Miaka walked up to Tamahome. Hotohori wanted Miaka, but she didn't love him. He wanted to kill Tamahome. This is how he would get to them all, and then he would go after his true target.  
  
Morning came.  
  
"Ahh," Hotohori shot up.  
  
"What was that, why did I have all those weird dreams? Me holding Miaka, killing Tamahome?" The Emperor sat there puzzled. He rubbed his head. It wasn't that he had never had these thoughts before, but they only came out when he was angry. He had tried to keep them hidden away from himself. He didn't like these kinds of thoughts. He didn't like them at all.  
  
~*~ In the Kitchen ~*~  
  
"Hello, Tamahome," said Miaka.  
  
"Umm.. Good Morning," he said.  
  
"You sound different, are you okay?" she asked. She walked over to him and put his hand on his forehead. "You don't feel sick."  
  
"No, I'm fine. It's just that I'm tired, that's all," he said. But that wasn't the reason. A terrible thing had happened to Tamahome, and Miaka would soon find out.  
  
Tamahome went on throughout the day as he normally would. His voice generally stayed the same. It was as if Tamahome was a whole new person. But Miaka was still worried. She decided she would go and talk to Hotohori about the subject. Maybe he would know more about it. She started to walk over to the Emperor's room. This is where the answers lay. 


	3. The Answers in the Eyes

Cloak and Dagger The Art of Deception  
  
Chapter 3-The Answers in the Eyes  
  
"Hotohori, have you seen Tamahome lately, he's acting weird," she said as she walked past him in one of the many halls in the gigantic building.  
  
"What's wrong, has he hurt you, has he done something wrong, are you okay," he asked a flurry of questions. He got very flustered. He grabbed Miaka by the shoulders.  
  
"No, no it isn't anything like that, he just seems different," she said. She would have to admit, him grabbing her like that scared her.  
  
"Well, maybe this has something to do with my dream," he said quietly, not intending for Miaka to here. He scratched his head.  
  
"What. What do you mean your, your dream," she asked. She wanted answers and this was what she saw in this dream of his. It was an answer.  
  
"Oh, it was nothing," he said trying to cover up the fact that he had said this.  
  
"You must tell me, it is urgent." She said.  
  
"Well, I guess it couldn't hurt." So he sat her down at the nearest seats and told her what he had seen in his dreams.  
  
"Could this mean some thing," she asked him.  
  
"Could what mean something" it was Tamahome. He had appeared behind them while they were conversing.  
  
"Oh nothing," she said nervously. She didn't want him to find out that they ever doubted that he was the real him, and not a fake.  
  
"Well if that's all it is, than I am sorry for interrupting," He kept on blinking and wrinkling his nose and doing other weird quirks with his face. He started to walk away from Miaka and Hotohori.  
  
"Did you see his eyes, that's what made me think he has changed," said Miaka.  
  
"He has not changed, it was probably just some thing in his eye." Said Hotohori in a remark to what Miaka had said.  
  
"He has changed, and this will prove it," said Miaka. She pulled a little coin out of her pocket and threw it in the direction that Tamahome was walking. The coin rolled and stopped just short of Tamahome's feet. He stopped for a second then bent down and picked it up. It was a regular coin of Hotohori's own country. He rubbed it in his fingers, bit it, held it up in the air, and an assortment of other things.  
  
"Miaka, what is the meaning of this Miaka," asked Hotohori.  
  
"Watch," Miaka replied.  
  
Tamahome kept fooling around with the coin. He threw it up and caught it, flipped it, let it sit in his mouth, and more things. But, in the end, he ended up throwing it back down on the ground. It rolled to Miaka's feet. She stopped it. When she picked it up it was all slobbery. So, she threw it back down.  
  
"Did you see that, Tamahome refused money," said Miaka to Hotohori.  
  
"That's just not like Tama-baby," said Nagako.  
  
"Where did you come from," she yelped.  
  
"I just saw you two here and wanted to see what was up," she/he replied.  
  
"Well Miaka thinks Tamahome has changed," said Hotohori.  
  
"He has, did you just see that," asked Nagako.  
  
"He has not, this conversation is over. I no longer wish to discuss the subject," said Hotohori. And with that, he left.  
  
"Don't worry Miaka, we'll find out more tonight," said Nagako. "Lets go."  
  
"Okay," said Miaka. And the two walked back to their quarters.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Some one mentioned to me that I should make these chapters longer. Well the entire idea wasn't that long to begin with so that has become somewhat of an unforeseen goal for me. I can't guarantee they will all be long, but I know the next one will be, being that it is action and all. I am thinking my fanfic will end in 3-4 more chapters, but the ending will hit you head on, so there is something to look forward to. Also, on a different note, I was told that I portrayed Yui as an evil character. I try not to because she is my favorite character. I just had to live up the moment. She is also a misunderstood person. All she wants is revenge and even that is under the influence of the soldier dude (I can't quite remember his name off the top of my head). Hope you like the rest of the story! 


	4. Bump in the Night

Cloak and Dagger  
  
Chapter 4-Bump In the Night  
  
I am sorry that in the last chapter I spelled Nakago as Nagako. I will try to make the next chapter a bit better and a bit longer. In the mean time I hope you enjoy this one and please write me a review.  
  
Miaka lay in her bed. She was holding her pillow in her hand, chewing at one end of it. She was lying in a puddle of her own drool.  
  
"Mmmmm, carrots, cake, Carrot Cake," she mumbled. Nakago slowly started to look over the side of Miaka's bed. She poked at her side.  
  
"Miaka wake up," she whispered. Miaka rolled over suddenly and drool flew onto Nakago's face. She wiped it off then stood up. "Look's like I have to do this the hard way," she whispered to herself. She lifted up her arm and made a fist, then she slammed it into Miaka's face.  
  
"Owwww," she yelled, bolting up suddenly. She covered her nose and started screaming. Nakago put her hand around her mouth.  
  
"Be quiet or you'll blow our cover," she whispered into Miaka's ear. She let go of Miaka. She started to whimper, but then she stopped. Nakago walked to the door and signaled for Miaka to come. She did.  
  
"Nakago," she asked, "why'd you have to hit so hard? You know I would have woken up with a simple poke and a 'Miaka wake up'" Nakago let out a big sigh.  
  
"Come on, let's go." The two of them opened to door and crept out into the hallway. The place was swarming with guards.  
  
"How do we get past them," asked Miaka.  
  
"I am gonna go and then you follow what I do once I am to the other side," replied Nakago.  
  
"What I----," she was cut short by Nakago's departure. Nakago slowly crept along the walls, staying in the shadows. She got behind the first column. She peered out on the side of it. Two guards were crossing right in front of her. 'Good timing' she thought to herself. She tiptoed behind one of the guards. She had made it to the next column. Again she peered out. There was no one this time. She continued on her way. Crreeaaakkkk. She had stepped on a piece of wood that was lying on the marble floor. Two guards quickly turned around. She hid behind another column. One looked for a second, then went off. The other would not be so easily persuaded. He walked over to the column and started to walk around it. Nakago edged her way around the column, out of his line of sight. He started to walk around the other way, and so did she. Crreeaaakkkk. Another piece of wood sounded from the end of the hall. It was one of the guards. The one that was pursuing Nakago left. She let out a sigh of relief and continued on her way. She reached the last column. Now all she had to do was cross the hallway. She waited until the guard spun around, then she bolted across. She made it. Now it was Miaka's turn. Nakago stood behind a column watching Miaka carefully. Miaka nonchalantly walked out into the center of the hall.  
  
"Excuse me sir," she said to one of the guards.  
  
"Yes madam," he replied.  
  
"I need to see Hotohori," she said to him.  
  
"I am sorry, but I can't do that," he replied.  
  
"Please," she said softly. She got close to him and started to rub his chin with her pointer finger. The man started to blush. Miaka giggled, "you're blushing."  
  
"Madam, please refrain from this childish action," he said.  
  
"Aww, please," she said.  
  
"Well, if it will make you go away," he said to her. He started to walk her down the hall.  
  
"Some guy's get all the luck," another guard whispered to himself. They got to the end of the hallway.  
  
"Thank you, this is far enough," she said at the corner where Nakago was hiding.  
  
"You're welcome Madame," he said. He turned around and walked back to his post.  
  
"What a waste," said Nakago. She walked up to Miaka and grabbed her by the ear. She started tugging on her, "Come on, let's go." She was steamed that Miaka could get a man and she couldn't. She pulled harder.  
  
"Oww oww oww oww oww," she muttered. She swatted at Nakago's hand. She was dragged all the way down the dark hallway to Tamahome's room. Nakago pushed on the door. It creaked open. The room was dark. Nakago let go of Miaka's ear.  
  
"I guess he isn't in here right now," she said. They ventured into his room.  
  
To Be Continued ! Bum Bum Bum  
  
Well that is the end of another short chapter. I didn't want to go further because I have very few good and/or make-you-jump-out-of-your-pants scary kind of ideas. Also, /I liked the cliffhanger. 


End file.
